Un miracle personnel
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lancel était à la fois leur petit prince et leur petit miracle.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à D&D et GRRM et les Sept sont priés chaque jour en remerciement, parce que si c'était ma propriété, le monde serait sous l'égide de Lancel Lannister. Bon, au moins, le mien est déjà sien alors… Tant pis !

Résumé : Lancel était à la fois leur petit prince et leur petit miracle.

 **Un miracle personnel**

Assise dans son lit, chaudement couverte, Dorna tenait dans ses bras son tout premier enfant, un petit garçon. Elle l'observait dormir paisiblement. Il lui paraissait si petit, si fragile ! La naissance avait été longue et pénible, elle était d'une nature frêle et son bébé était un nourrisson bien en chair. Néanmoins, le simple fait de l'avoir contre elle lui fit oublier toute la souffrance endurée et elle semblait être un tribut bien peu élevé face à la joie que cela lui apportait.

Après seize années de mariage, elle avait enfin mis au monde un enfant.

Quand Kevan et elle s'étaient mariés, la question de la descendance ne s'était pas posée tout de suite. Tywin avait un fils et une fille, tous les deux en pleine santé, et Joanna s'était très facilement remise de ses couches. Elle était elle-même encore assez jeune. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre, de ne pas trop se presser, ça viendrait bien assez tôt.

Quelle ironie !

Seize ans s'étaient écoulés et si elle avait eu la chance de ne faire aucune fausse couche, de n'avoir aucun enfant mort-né, ces seize années avaient été faites de stérilité, d'espoirs, de déceptions. La situation étonna beaucoup de monde. Du côté de Kevan, hormis le cas de sa grand-mère, Rohanne Webber, la fertilité n'était plus à prouver : de nombreux enfants, des jumeaux… Même Rohanne, qui avait perdu tous ses enfants issus de ses précédentes unions, avait fini par avoir quatre fils avec Gerold. Et de son côté à elle, s'il y avait eu quelques fausses couches, sa mère avait mis au monde trois enfants en peu de temps. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle commença à penser que cela était peut-être une punition divine. Qu'avait-elle pu faire aux Sept pour qu'ils la privent de materner ? Après, ce n'était peut-être pas elle qu'ils punissaient, mais Kevan. Mais elle refusait d'y croire. S'ils désapprouvaient ce qu'il avait pu faire pour aider son frère dans la reconquête de la gloire passée du clan, ils les auraient fait échouer directement. Les Sept n'étaient pas des êtres retors. Leurs grâces et leurs punitions étaient directes et justes. S'ils avaient laissé Kevan et Tywin réussir, c'était parce qu'ils étaient d'accord. Aussi, elle se replongea dans son questionnement.

Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait, Kevan et elle, d'avoir un enfant ?

Elle avait la chance d'avoir un mari aimant qui, s'il voulait des enfants, ne la blâmait pas pour leur situation, au contraire, il était un soutien infaillible, il trouvait toujours les mots justes. Pour lui, le plus important, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après, ils avaient leurs neveux et leurs nièces à choyer. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se résigner et accepter son sort…

Jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois.

La nouvelle avait eu des airs de miracle et la joie de Kevan l'avait touchée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé. Après seize ans, un enfant, un morceau d'eux, d'eux deux qui s'aimaient, allait naître…

Et neuf mois plus tard, elle était là, tenant leur petit garçon dans les bras.

Il avait déjà les cheveux blonds des Lannister.

Elle l'observait et alors qu'elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle avait su qu'il était en elle, l'avoir contre sa peau, ses yeux étudiant son visage, elle sentit cet amour comme décuplé et elle s'étonna. Elle savait qu'elle aimait son fils, qu'elle aimait les enfants en général, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer aussi intensément. Elle avait déjà son nom en tête, si Kevan l'acceptait. Un nom qui commençait par la lettre suivant la sienne dans l'alphabet, pour montrer à tous qu'il était son fils. Un nom qui avait marqué l'histoire du clan mais aussi de leur monde. Un nom qui avait été porté par cinq rois auparavant. Leur enfant ne méritait pas moins que cela.

Oui, son petit prince, son petit Lancel, ne méritait pas moins que cela.

 **FIN**


End file.
